The Truth
by RogerD
Summary: I've rewritten some of story improving and adding a few other bits. Hope you still like? The reality of what immortals are comes to light and other preternatural issues. Continued in New Frontier.


I draw some inspiration for the magical teleport, and the Deveels Bazaar from the 'Myth' series written by Robert Aspirin. The Ieldra are a race of gods from mythology, similar to the series Hercules, but draw the main idea from the book 'Time God' by LE Modessit. The Seraphim is just an idea that fit quite nicely into a genre of aliens. I will use the Devils Bazaar in later fics. The idea of immortals being a sort of mutant occurred to me when reading my dads 'New Scientist', December 2005 edition, titled 'Animal Superpowers'.

I followed the idea through to include vampires and shapeshifters. Yes these have ties to the film 'Underworld' and ultimately to White Wolf Vampires, and the Garou, or so I read in the paper about a lawsuit. I decided to make them more like the film with beating hearts, and hence alive or Living Vampires. I chose different names so as not to associate to closely the same kind of powers of either film or RPG. I want them above human but not 'godlike'.

I need help to explain how or why vampires can 'live' without beating hearts, not cast a reflection nor be heard or seen electronically, as per the UK series Ultraviolet. I have a few ideas, but anyone with 'solid' reasons and not just the reason - magic.

The Story……………………….

_My blood is the same color as yours, and what I do, I do to protect Earth, same as you. You don't like how I do it, that's your perogative. But there are things going on out there that you know nothing about. Threats to the human race that no one ever hears about — because we stop them. There's dangers all around us! And whether you like us or not, we may be all that stands between you and the abyss_ - **_Alfred Bester_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I used to be the hands on type getting involved in 'wetwork' quite a bit, but now my role has changed. Each of member the 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' has a base of operations in the world whether it be USA, London, Russia etc. and our own team members, it helps to keep the normal mundane folks unaware of what really goes on behind closed doors. I currently have about twenty team people that report directly to me, other League members have around the same, some more. You'd think we fought the preternatural quite a bit, but we don't. It is mostly ugly old terrorists, drug cartels, or covert organisations with even more hidden agendas. _Sometimes my life really sucks_, but this is how it has been for almost a thousand years.

Some of you will know me by now, my name is Mark Sabat, immortal; and _very sick of this shit! Why can't I have a normal life?_ It was around 2pm the sun was blazing through the window, _what a beautiful and glorious day _and I was making notes. I was primarily looking for the flaws in the mission report I had received, bloody gaping ones! Sometimes I got distracted like any normal human, _but I'm not human! _I felt the Quickening signalling presence of one of my kind, it was so strong I could almost taste it. The best way to describe it would be to smell the difference between a really good cafeteria coffee in Starbucks and instant granules. The only immortal I knew who was that seasoned was Methos, _I hope_. I reached for my Katana and Shoto just in case. My immortal senses could hear and feel whoever it was coming up in the lift.

As the door opened I recognised the distinctive Roman nose and dark hair, it was Methos. _Thank crap for that! I must be mad for thinking that._

"That's a lovely greeting that is, swords drawn" Methos said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Well well, what brings you here old friend?" I said putting down my weapons a little sheepishly, a frown creeping across my brow.

"I'm leaving for awhile, and wanted to say 'au revoir" replied Methos. _Where was he going?_

"Where? The Devils Bazaar?" I said. Deveels are a very mercantile race, and have a huge market selling magic, mercenary services, contracts; pretty much anything. It just so happens that one of their kind got them a bad rep once, hence some religions. As a result no Deveel will ever lie while selling at the Bazaar, it is their law and punishment is quite severe. This market is not on Earth, many believe it resides in another dimension, but I had a few thoughts on that. Although it is pronounced 'Devils', it is spelt Deveels, and the two 'ee's in their language are pronounced as an 'I'. Just in case you were confused.

"No somewhere else. But as we're on a subject, can you remember when I asked you to look into the science of the Preternaturals, i.e. learn as much as possible on biology, and genetics. Look into the others sciences, maths, physics and the chemistry angle?"

"Yeh, why?"

"I wanted to know if you had found anything" asked Methos. For those that have been fortunate or unfortunate to know of Methos, he is one secretive S.O.B. and quite frankly I suspected he was older than 5000 years, maybe I am just cynical? Who me?

"Quite a few things" I replied defensively.

"So tell me what you know then" asked Methos walking to the fridge to get a beer arcing an eyebrow in the process.

"Okay, immortals are effectively mutants, with a lot of additional genes. We have no junk genes like ordinary humans but we do have quite a few animal genes. I presume were either put there or came about through evolution and developed as a result of natural selection. As we grow older and our Quickening increases our senses get better. We can smell like a dog, see like an eagle, hear like an owl. We regenerate like bacteria, particularly Dinoccus Radiodurans, only faster. We have the ability to grow stem cells over maimed or severed limbs allowing full re-growth, just like a Salamander. And that's just the start"

"Go on" said Methos gesturing with his beer in my direction to continue talking. _What is he after? What is he hiding?_

"The gene that controls ageing has shrivelled up, but still exists in us. In effect there is no set number of beats that our heart will have in our lifetime, unlike humans. I presume this is partly responsible for our longevity. Our muscles have enhanced enzymes in them allowing us to store much more oxygen, like seals. Our photoreceptors in our eyes allow enhanced night vision, some of us are even able to see in infrared and ultraviolet range. I cannot see in either of the latter two ranges, but I can hear in the ultrasound frequency similar to a bat. Why do you want to know this? Or rather, you knew all this already somehow didn't you, and wanted to confirm for yourself that I knew?"

"Okay you got me" replied Methos taking another sip of beer, "tell me what conclusion on the above facts you have reached?"

"Some of this is speculation on my part. Our cells generate greater amounts of energy, hence our Quickening creating an inherent electrical charge. As we get older our Quickening increases. I believe this electric charge 'kick starts' a gene into working, or gets it to create an enzyme starting a chemical reaction. Ergo enhanced senses, and other skills. But it doesn't stop there. We grow new muscles and bones as we age, thus generating a stronger skeletal structure. The new and old muscles are more compact, with the greater oxygen storage making us stronger and faster, with greater endurance"

"You're almost there, but keep talking" he said with a very large smile on his face, walking back to the fridge again.

"Get me one will ya?" I asked. Methos came back with two beers and threw one to me. Both me and Methos removed the beer tops with our bare hands. _Surely there must be a revelation soon, something he will tell me which will leave me speechless!_

"There are also a shit load of genes that I cannot identify a function for. But my skeletal structure is slightly stronger than a human's, less liable to break. But I don't understand what Quickening is for? And why do some of us die first, and why some just become immortals over time" I inquired.

"If it is any consolation, I once thought we were magical beings, but now know differently. On the most part you are exactly right. Our Quickening acts like a motor or a 'kick start' to various genes and chemical functions allowing us to use more of our potential" said Methos leaning next to my laptop and continued, "The other genes seem to be there for changing our bodies. We are at heart carbon based lifeforms. My skeleton is now made a very hard carbon fibre, and my skin extremely tough, needless to say my muscles are more of the same. In another thousand years your changes will be complete, and it will be your mind and intellect that soars"

"Are you talking psionics? Something else?"

"Yes" said Methos. Talk about a bloody monosyllabic answer. _See what I mean about being secretive?_

"Now what is the purpose of the Quickening, _think!"_ Methos said and I could feel magic and Quickening extending from him. It reached out and stopped all electrical function on my computer, turning it off.

"You've lost my bloody work Methos" I shouted, while Methos sat there and laughed at me, basking in the heat on the sun through the window. Suddenly it hit me. _No dear god it couldn't be that simple_. "Some kind of data transfer? You did that on purpose!" Methos for his part just continued to smile at me.

"Exactly. It allows a fast and rapid transfer of all memories from one immortal to another. If that is the case, what about the 'Game' and Holy Ground"

"I've always thought the same as you oh teacher of mine. The 'Game' is completely pointless. Now the holy ground thing I really don't know. All immortals can sense holy ground, but oil fields don't register especially as they are the places of the greatest number and largest dead". For those of you who haven't sussed this bit, dinosaurs resulted in the creation of oil by being compressed and heated over millions of years.

"All beings I've come across have small amounts of an electrical charge, human or otherwise, even if they will never use it for anything except normal living needs. Think 'laws of thermodynamics', energy cannot be created or destroyed. So with death these electrical energies are released into the ground. Plus with great faith, it activates a dormant form of psychic power, thus large communities of humans tap into the above again while alive. Now Mark, what about magic, how does that work?" _That's why we can't fight on holy ground, the electrical energy in Quickening reacts very explosively with the ambient energy._

"Jesus Methos, what's with the twenty thousand questions? Anybody would think you're not coming back"

"I didn't say I was or I wasn't. Magic, how does it work?" he asked impatiently.

"I've discreetly taken blood from other immortals, both alive and dead. Most do not have access to magic as they do either have the right gene or ability to generate enough electrical power. It allows the user to act as a lens or magnifying glass, and force their will on the universe. Which incidentally is also why a lot of human mages burn themselves out from the inside ageing and destroying their cells"

"It is, but now you're drifting off topic". _Here was me hoping for a pat on the back, not!_

"It follows cause and effect, and laws of thermodynamics in that creating heat will cause molecules and atoms to speed up near the target. But as I must take or 'leech' the energy from somewhere, molecules may slow down somewhere nearby creating a frost or ice. That is unless I use Quickening in which my energy levels decrease. It is the same if I am 'killed' repeatedly, I heal slower and slower until my cells regenerate their electrical charge. I require immortal sleep to heal the injuries"

"_Excellent_!" Said Methos, "But also bare in mind should one immortal kill another that is a mage, they will gain that ability, or gene. I am quite proud of you. Sometimes that damn fool Highlander just doesn't think. His black and white view of the world can be refreshingly naïve though. What about the use of incantations, why does that work?" Methos asked inquiringly.

"I really don't know. Come on give me a hint"

"Two answers. One is to think maths" Methos answered.

"That's your clue. It's a bit bloody cryptic unless you know the answer" I replied. I didn't have any idea where he was headed with this. Maybe if I played exceptionally dumb Methos would spill the beans, more chance of hell freezing over. _Always veils and deceits with Methos ever since I've known him. _

"What are humans, and what is the difference between them and computers?" Methos said. As hints go, it was crap!

"Humans are mammals, and computers are unintelligent machines" I said hopefully. I wanted one more hint, because I suspected the answer was obvious.

"Think a bit wider scale" suggested Methos again.

"Okay, as a wild guess, humans or living organisms are organic, and computers are inorganic." _Where was this going? I'm usually good at seeing patterns, but he is stopping me somehow._

"Yes and no" said Methos slowly drumming his fingers on the table impatiently again. _For a man over 5000 years old he is not very patient._

"Well that is a great clue Methos. Some of us haven't been around 5000 years, or _more_. I am right aren't I about you being older"

"Either you've gone as dense as Duncan or I didn't teach you well enough. Human, immortals, vampires and any other organism are Organic computers, hence anything else will be?" asked Methos.

"Inorganic computers" I said hopefully

"So, incantation magic is what?"

"Are you suggesting the universe is a combination of one huge organic and inorganic computer?"

"Bit of both really, but yes I am". So I was supposed to think maths.

"Some kind of naturally occurring back door within the universe, a kind of hidden circuit if you will?" I said crossing my fingers. Methos saw this and smiled again.

"Yep"

I noticed that Methos had finished his beer again, and went to get another from the fridge, bringing one for me. _Does he never stop drinking? I have never known someone imbibe like him._

"Now" continued Methos, "incantation magic can be very very powerful as it allows full access to the universe. Let me ask another question. Did you know there are particles we have never found yet?"

"No, because we haven't found them yet" _I couldn't resist this answer, and knew I would get into trouble. Watch the birdie!_

"Okay, there is another particle that science hasn't found yet, call it a fifth force in the universe along with the other four. I call it a magicon, although I'm quite sure some bright spark will find another better name for it given enough time"

"What does this particle do? Are they not interrelated?"

"No. This is where most other types of magic come in. It is a particle some wizards & mages can use to manipulate the universe. Because it is a fundamental force, it can effect the others quite drastically"

"What happens if you have both?"

"Fairly fundamental changes to the universe can be made sometimes on a very large scale"

"How do you know all this? Are you saying you can do this?" _What is he trying to tell me?_

"Did you know Immortals can have children, but it is again down to age and Quickening?"

"Well at least you've not asked me about my favourite sexual position" I said sarcastically, interrupting him, "are you now telling me that you have kids Methos?"

"Some of the immortals are the children of ancient ones like me, others just naturally occurring" Methos added the second bit hastily. I didn't like the way this was shaping up, but damned if I was going to ask, and I suspected he wouldn't say. _He hung around Duncan a lo; could he be Duncan's father?_ _Could Methos be my father?_

"Right then Methos, where the hell is the bloody Devils Bazaar?"

"It is on a planet in this galaxy. Hence their home world Hell is again in this galaxy, as is Tartarus or the Abyss although I don't know where. Nasty and dreadfully dismal planets with some unpleasant inhabitants or so I'm told. Which means the homes of the Seraphim, and any other race from the Bazaar are somewhere in this galaxy. Which is why when we 'sidestep' using magic to go there it usually takes a few days and a dozen short 'hops' to different planets on the way"

"Makes sense Methos. You are old though aren't you?" _I bloody knew it! So much for another dimension._

"I'll tell you a secret I am older than 5000 but compared to 'The First One' in another galaxy I am not even newly born"

"Oh come on, you've been to another galaxy" I asked incredulously.

"No, he came here. Lorien is the first living being in the whole universe, over ten billion years old, immortal but in a slightly different way"

"Now you're bullshitting me" I said, starting to get bored picking at the label on my beer. _Surely he can't be telling the truth?_

"No actually, he was the first of many. Most of his race stopped being immortal about ten thousand or so years after that. He showed many of younger races like the Shadows how to teach other races that will follow and to guide them" Methos replied with conviction.

"You're actually serious about this aren't you?"

"When you're in the presence of the oldest being in the universe it can be quite humbling. Besides as Lorien once said to me, 'words and names have power'. Hence back to magic again. What do you know about planck space and planck time?" asked Methos going back to his twenty questions self.

"It is the smallest measurement known, once we get past molecules and down to atoms, and smaller still to quarks and gluons. We can get no further, physics and maths hit a dead end" I said, having read some articles with new theories a few weeks ago.

"Not true. There is still further we can go. But once we hit the smallest particle, there is an ocean of energy. Some call it the 'under-time', 'sea of god', others call it 'akira'. Whatever the phrase; it is called absolute energy. It is this energy that all life touches on and uses, including magic. So when we 'sidestep', or teleport if you like to visit the Bazaar we enter this energy briefly. It allows transport. Now it is possible to enter this energy and not emerge immediately" Methos said looking at his watch.

"Are you on a schedule? Running short on time or going to drop dead? Just tell me one thing Methos how do you know all of this?"

"A lot of it Lorien told me, the rest I figured out with the help of another source. Besides there is not a lot of technological advancement in this galaxy, but where Lorien is, there is a veritable sea of space faring races. Remember, this is important, that when you 'sidestep', and be careful, should you be chained to a rock, or building. Nothing will happen, you won't move. Energy and mass are required for transit"

"So where are you going then Methos?"

"First to the Bazaar. Quickly, I must leave soon, vampires and shapeshifters. What about their genes?" shouted Methos. He was definitely getting flustered, I could see the veins standing out in his neck. _What is his problem! He was after something._

"Well similar to us really. They do not age, but are infected by a virus effectively changing their DNA adding extra sequences. After 50 years the changes are irreversible, at least we do not possess the gene therapy for that kind of task. What would happen if an immortal were to inject themselves with both virus's, or inject a living vampire with the shapeshifter virus?" I have always wondered this.

"Where do you think the DNA came from in the first place?"

"What do you mean Methos?" _Surely he wasn't suggesting what I thought he was? Is this the revelation he was leaving me with?_

"That's how we started off. I know most of vampire population has no heartbeat, although some are technically living and have healthy beating hearts; hence there are obviously several different types of 'code 5' tissue"

"Do all vampires come from us then?"

"No some of the others are from different worlds through the 'doorways' and just got stuck here. Think about the myth of Dracula, not the one both you and Connor know-someone or rather thing far darker that goes by the name of Drake"

"I've heard the legends"

"Well he exists on another world like ours. The different types of shifter, cat, dog, tiger, bear. It all came from us. We were the original immortals"

"Come on that's a bit far fetched!" _That was stating the bleeding obvious!_

"When they die, their death is almost as explosive as ours"

"Yeh so" _I knew what was coming, but had to hear him say it_. If blood from the same species of vampire is used they will reconstitute with some rather startling effects.

"So immortals are the same, with the right use of Quickening the immortal with live again, even after beheading. Besides it is a bit like that Government facility you created to learn about immortals with the head researcher Adam Kane. You thought I didn't know?" and with that Methos 'sidestepped' into what many call the astral plane and was gone.


End file.
